Path of the New God
by Roy D Harper
Summary: To save the world, you need to destroy it first. Power blinded, Izuku will reform the world using his new power. He will create a new world, as him as it's god. Rinnegan!Izuku
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Welcome everybody! Welcome, to the prologue of this new story called 'Path of the New God'. You probably already read the summary but here are the most important points.**

**Izuku will be OP as hell. He will eventually be defeated sometimes, but he will mostly win.**

**Izuku will have a modified Rinnegan. How modified? You'll see and I'll explain.**

**Izuku will be like Nagato/Pain from Naruto and a little bit from Kira from Death Note.**

**I don't know if there will be a pairing. If you want one, make sure to tell me in the Reviews or PM me.**

**Why am I writing this? I just watched again Pain destroying Konoha. And I wanted to write an OP villain Izuku.**

**And with all this said, we can begin!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Prologue: Birth of the New God**

You ever wondered, what is the point of everything?

That's a question that Izuku Midoriya asks every day, every hour. A world full of pain, violence, and uncontrollable power. Power that he lacks.

You see, there are these things called, quirks, basically super powers. He was born without one. And he is always remembered how inferior he is. How bad he is.

How much of a Deku, he is.

He spied Katsuki Bakugou from the corner of his eye as he was bragging how he will go to UA and become a hero.

He believes he will become one. Even if he is a horrible, horrible person.

He looks society how it is. Heroes are fake. The concept of 'heroism' is dead and buried. Heroes now at days just become heroes to become famous and rich. And no matter how rotten they are inside, if they have a flashy or marketable quirk, they can become heroes. They are all the same.

Well, almost all of them.

He has an idol. All Might. The number one hero.

He idolatrizes him ever since he was little. He was everything he inspires to be. Powerful and good. The perfect combo.

He sighed. There is no use to dream anymore. Better stay with the facts. He is quirkless. He is useless.

A Deku in a dying world.

"Wasn't Midoriya interested in going to UA too?" The teacher absents mindedly said and Izuku sighed again.

"Deku!" Katsuki growled and Izuku snapped his world.

Rotten indeed.

***Hours Later***

Some interesting things happened after school. He was almost killed by a slug villain. Saved by All Might. Clung to All Might leg as he jumped towards a building. And saw the 'real' All Might. A skinny man, that resembled more a skeleton than a living being.

The man was about to leave but first Izuku, needed to know something. Something that only the Symbol of Peace can give it to him.

Hope.

"Can someone quirkless be a hero?!" He exclaimed and All Might looked at him.

"I don't think so." He said and Izuku's eyes widen.

'Don't say that...'

"Being a pro-hero is dangerous job."

'Please stop...'

"Maybe you-"

"SHUT UP!" Izuku screamed at the man that stopped as he saw Izuku eyes get watery. "Who are you to decide my destiny! Who are you to say this kind of stuff! Look at you! You are a shell of your former self!" He exclaimed as he started to feel his eyes burn. He covered them and fell to his knees. It started to hurt. Maybe way too much.

"Kid!" He said as he rushed next to him. He touched his shoulder and Izuku swing his arm.

"Get away!" He screamed as a strong gust of wind pushed All Might away. Izuku looked shakily at him. "W-What?" He asked. He felt it. The power.

"Kid... what was that?" All Might asked as Izuku ran away from the rooftop.

He got to an alley where a small puddle was and looked at his reflection. His both eyes were of a purple blueish color replacing the white and had rings. He gulped. That wasn't there before.

He rubbed his eyes. Why does it burn that badly!? He laid against a wall as he tried to breathe. What's going on!?

"Oi? Isn't that Deku?" He heard one of his classmates ask accompanied by some laughs.

"Hey, Deku? What's wrong?" One of them asked in a mockery tone. A tone that he hated.

"Go away." He said and they laughed.

"Or what? You're going to use your quirk? Oh right! You don't have one." He said as both of them laughed.

Izuku took his hand of his face and glared at both of them with his purple eyes surprising them "I said... GO AWAY!" He screamed as he swung his arm again pulling them into the alley.

"What the fuck!?" One asked as Izuku got on top of him and placed his open palm on his chest. A strong pressure followed cracking bones and making the organs of the teen explode.

He coughed blood on his face and Izuku in a blink grabbed the other by the throat and squeezed so hard that he broke his neck.

Izuku breathed heavily as he watched what he did. He killed two people! He is a criminal! He is a monster! He needs to run! To hide!

But before despair kicked in, he started to think. This two, bullied him. They bullied others. They had no future. They were scum and died like that. Even if they lived more, nothing would have changed with them.

He just did the world a favor.

He smiled. A smile that turned into a grin. He has power now! He can change the world! He can save the world! Even All Might couldn't resist it! He is pathetic! Another hero of the pile! He can replace it. No.

He will replace it.

He turned around and walked away. He needs to learn.

***Dagobah Beach***

Izuku didn't went home. He went to a place he knows no one goes. The dumpster known as Dagobah Municipal Beach.

He extended his arm and opened his hand towards a fridge. He focused and slowly, it started to rise. He swung his arm towards the sea and sent the fridge flying towards the sea.

He frowned. He has the power, but isn't sure what is his power about. Wind maybe? No, he didn't feel the wind flowing. He knows that wind quirks make it breezier. Telequinesis? That makes more sense. He can pick up that fridge and sent it flying. But that doesn't explain his new strength or how he killed his former classmate...

'Wait...'

He looked at an abandoned car, and made a gesture of pulling down. The car was crushed flat in a second.

'Gravity...'

He smirked. He can control gravity! He is stronger due to it also! He is sure that there is no other quirk that can manipulate gravity like his. Fromt his distance or control! He extended both of his arms next to him as he grinned.

"All Mighty Push." He said as everything around him was sent flying away.

"All Might Pull!" he said closing making his hands into fists. Everything stopped mid air before being pulled to him. He grinned like a mad man.

This are neither the powers of a hero or a villain.

This are the powers of a god!

Maybe... maybe he was chosen to save this world. Given power stronger than the rest to save this world from destroying itself.

But... isn't it too late? The world is bad and he doubts that by killing some thugs he will save it. Right, the world is already lost.

Guess that he will have to rebuild it.

Rebuild a new world. Like the god he became.

**And done! That was the Prologue of 'Path of the New God'. Hope you enjoyed. If you want to ask anything, leave a Review or PM me. Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates. **

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Pain


	2. Chapter 1: Pain

Chapter 1

**I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 1 of 'Path of the New God'. In this one we will see more of this version of the Rinnegan's powers and how Izuku becomes Pain. And yeah, that's pretty much it for this chapter. So, we can begin it now.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 1: Pain**

If there were doubts that his power wasn't godlike, Izuku erased them after a week of having it.

He can feel living beings moving around him, see their emotions. He can make some sorts of 'puppets' of sorts with corpses. He tried with some dead rats in the apartment he was staying. He placed his hand on its head and after some seconds, the rat open its eyes.

The same eyes as him.

He could see the same as the small animal. It was like if this rat was part of him too. Like if they were one.

Mentally he ordered the animal to move around and it did. He could see what the rat saw. He decided that he experimented enough. The rat lost his eyes and fell dead once again.

'Now, would this work on humans?'

He looked to the corpse that was in his room. The man was a serial killer that tortured his victims in this same room. He had an... interesting quirk. The little he could had seen from him, was powerful. Molding his body to create weapons, knifes, guns, and even tried to throw a missile once he knew he was screwed. The missile never exploded.

Walking to the bald man, he placed his hand on his head, and focused. He closed his eyes and shortly, the man coughed and jerked.

"What happened?" He asked breathless and Izuku narrowed his eyes. Just like the rat, this man had his eyes now and he could see from his perspective. Would he have the same powers?

"I saved you." Izuku said and the man snapped his head to him and gave him a confused look. "I saved you from the wrong path and now, we are one."

"I... don't understand." The man said as Izuku stood up and stretched his hand. The man took it and stood up. "W-Who are you?"

Izuku closed his eyes. Who was he? Izuku Midoriya? No. He lacked power and ambition. He wasn't like this. So who was he now?

"Pain..." He said as he opened his eyes that shined in the dark room "And I am a god."

"A god?" The man asked and Izu- No, Pain, nodded.

"Yes. I am on a mission to save this world. And I just chose you, to help me. This, is your second chance in life. You can take it, or leave." Pain explained and the man eyes shined with admiration.

"Yes! I will take it!" That... was quick. Maybe as he is now part of him per say, maybe he founds him easier to follow.

Pain nodded "Good, now, what's your quirk."

"It is called 'Armory'. I can make any part of my body into any weapon." The man explained and Pain nodded. Interesting indeed.

"Very well. You, will be now my Path of Asura. Where punishment must be dished, you will serve it. Understood?"

"Yes, Pain-Sama!"

Pain-Sama? He likes the tone of it...

"Good. Now, let's go. We still have to find the other paths."

***Line Break***

"Akg!" A red-haired woman said as the Path of Asura hold her by the neck against a wall. Pain watched behind him as the woman tried to scratch her way out.

"You are powerful." Pain said "But you lack the motivation. Instead, you trust more a syringe to solve them than a god. Why is that? You don't believe in one?" The woman was close to passing out as Pain continued his monologue "Don't worry, I'll give you faith." He looked at the Path of Devastation "Do it."

"Yes, Pain-Sama." The path of Asura grinned as he broke her neck with sheer strength. He let her drop to the ground death as Pain walked to her and placed his hand on her head.

When she opened her eyes, Pain eyes were there. "P-Pain-Sama?" Huh, the effect on her was stronger that on the one of Asura. Maybe because he already did it once.

"Rise. Tell me your quirk." Pain ordered and the woman nodded.

"It is called 'Portal'. I can create portals that take people to a pocket dimension, I think that was called, there, I can open another one as long as I know where to go." She explained.

Pain nodded as he saw an infinite way to use that ability. "From now on, you will serve me as my Path of Petra. You will take me where I am needed. Do not worry. I will know where to go. And so will you."

***Line Break***

"In what may I help you?" A blue-haired man, asked to Pain, now in a black cloak. This man was supposed to see the future, and know about your past.

"Your power." Pain answered as the Path of Petra opened a portal behind him and from it, came the Path of Asura that slammed the head of the man to the table and held him there.

"What the-! This is an assault!"

"What? Didn't saw it comin'?" The Path of Asura mocked as Pain stood up.

"You take advantage of a mind reading quirk, to steal people of their money. You are a snake. A rat. But don't worry, I will save you." Pain gave a nod to Asura that made a knife in the palm of his hand killing the hustler.

Repeating the same process, the man opened his eyes to the same pattern of his new god. "Rise." Pain ordered "What's your quirk?"

"It is called 'Soul Stealer'. I can manipulate what a soul should be. But I mostly use it to read minds."

Pain nodded. Another excellent asset to have. "You are now my Human Path. You will take the information I need. The ability you once used to cause people fake hope, will create real hope."

***Line Break***

"Leave me alone!" The orange haired man, with a mohawk said as he was pushed to a wall. Pain knew his quirk already so he told the Asura path to kill him quickly.

Once revived the man looked at the hole he had on his stomach and quickly healed it. Pain needed someone like him. Someone with the ability to heal any wound.

A quirk stronger than Recovery Girl.

"My Path of Naraka. The one that will ensure I live forever."

***Line Break***

"C'mon, why don't we leave! I haven't done anything!" A blonde man with spikey hair said after the path of Asura knocked some dogs this guy send to him.

The path of Naraka punched him on the stomach and placed a hand on his head, draining his vital energy, killing him.

Pain placed his hand on his head and revived him. "Welcome back. I will give you a second chance, to redeem yourself from the crimes you committed. Tell me your quirk, and we can begin."

"My quirk... it is called 'Animal Master'. I can give any animal or bug an order and control it." He explained and Pain let himself smile.

"Good. Now, you are my Animal Path. Let's go."

***The Void Bar***

"How much we have to wait!?" Tomura Shigaraki whined as Kurogiri sighed as he continued to clean some glasses.

"Not much. Only, if you have my help." Tomura and Kurogiri turned to the voice of the stranger. He was dressed in a black cloak, have green hair and freckles. But his most distinctive trait were his eyes.

Those purple, ringed eyes.

"And who the fuck are you?" Tomura growled as Kurogiri put down the glass he was cleaning slowly.

He had a stoic expression as he looked at both of them impassively. "I am Pain. A god."

**And that's all! I hope you enjoyed chapter one of 'Path of the New God'. I don't know what to say, so that's all! Any question, leave it on the Reviews or PM me. Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Holy Intervation


	3. Chapter 2: Holy Intervation

Chapter 2

**Welcome Back! Welcome to chapter 2 of 'Path of the New God'. In this one, as many predicted, is going to be the attack at the USJ. And yeah, that's it. But before we start a question:**

**Who do you want to be Pain's 'Angel'?**

**Momo**

**Or**

**Konan**

**The decision leave it in the Reviews. Now, we can begin.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

"**ALL MIGHT BUFF SPEAKING!"**

"_All for One Talking through a monitor"_

**Chapter 2: Holy Intervention**

Tomura scoffed "A god? Are you bad of the head or something?" He mocked but this Pain guy seemed unaffected with it. "Not gonna answer? Well, guess I will make you talk!"

He rushed to this moron with his open palm, just for another guy in a black cloak, tackle him to the ground out of nowhere and pining him to the ground. Kurogiri then was trapped by another two.

Pain looked at both struggling men with an unfazed look, his purple eyes shining in the dim lighted room. "Free them." After the command, the path of Asura jumped of Tomura and the Human and Naraka Paths let go of Kurogiri. "Now, will you listen, or will I have to take more drastic measures?"

Tomura growled as he sat on the bar stool "Fine! The hell you want!?"

"I already told you, I wish to help you in your incoming attack." Pain answered.

"Why exactly?" Kurogiri asked and Tomura frowned.

"And how the fuck you know about our plans!?"

"I have my ways." He said as the Human Path smirked. "And for my reasons, it is quite simple."

"I wish to end this fake Symbol of Peace known as All Might."

Tomura's eyes widened. 'Fake Symbol?' he tought before grinning and laughing "Y'know what!? I like you!" Tomura declared and Pain raised a brow "You see the same as I do! The hero system is flawed! And All Might is at the center of it all!"

"In part, yes." Pain agreed "But also, with the actual Symbol of Peace dead, there will be the need for a new one. And I will become that new Symbol of Peace. A god for this new world I will create."

Tomura didn't care about the bullshit this guy spoke. He seemed powerful! Maybe enough to beat All Might! An ally like him, would make a difference!

But Kurogiri was more wary. "Tonura; a word with you." He said as he warped both of them to a save place to talk.

"Eh? What the fuck!? I was about to induct him into the League!" Tomura whined.

"I think it is suspicious." Kurogiri stated "That for someone that sees himself as a god, will look for help to an unknown organization like ours."

"So? Who cares as long that he helps us!"

"Listen to me;" Kurogiri said "He seems powerful and smart, at the day of the attack, we will see his true power. Then, we will find out his true intentions."

Tomura groaned because of Kurogiri's paranoia. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

***USJ, Day of the Attack***

"All Might isn't here..." Tomura said as the students started to cower in free.

"Do not worry. He will come if we force his hand." Pain said and Tomura raised a brow.

"Force his hand? What do you mean?"

The Paths appeared surrounding Pain as he kept his stoic face "Kill the students, and the teacher will come to save them."

Tomura started to grin liking the idea "You heard him... kill them all!"

Eraserhead went to fight the villains as Number 13 tried to evacuate the students. Kurogiri intercept them and wrapped most of the students to different locations of the building.

This... seems useless. Eraserhead was squashing the so-called villains like flies. Maybe he will amuse himself with this 'hero'.

"Pain? Where are you going?" Tomura asked as he saw him walking towards the hero.

"I will end this problem." He simply said. Eraserhead noticed him and threw his capture gear to him, only to be caught by the path of Asura, that pushed Eraser towards him. The hero tried to kick him at the head but the path ducked.

Eraser tried to punch him only to feel a strong force pull him towards the first one he saw. Before he could touch him, the path of Naraka caught him by the throat.

Tomura was hypnotized by this. This guy's power was out of this world! From what he saw earlier, the other people with his same eyes, were parts of him. So every fight against him is a 6v1.

Eraser in the other hand was kind of desperate right now. He tried to erase the quirks of these three villains, but it didn't seem to work. "Why you fight?" He heard the green haired one ask "To prove something? To show how good you are? No, you are an underground hero, one that works in the shadows. Maybe you don't do it to show how good you are, but you will not fit in my new world."

"Who the hell are you?" He asked as the teen eyed him with those piercing purple eyes.

"I am Pain. A god." Pain said as the path of Naraka slammed him into the ground and started to drain his vital energy.

But before anything could happen, someone punched the path of Naraka towards the Flood Zone.

"**DO NOT FRET! WHY!? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"**

Tomura grinned as Pain narrowed his eyes. The same thought in their heads.

'All Might...'

In a blink, all villains, if they could be called that, were all defeated. Only standing, Pain, his paths, Kurogiri and Tomura.

"**KID..."** All Might said as he recognized Izuku that his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"All Might, we meet again. For the last time, if I may add." Both, the Nomu and the path of Asura rushed to the hero. The Nomu tried to punch All Might, but was blocked, giving the path of Asura an opening to throw a missile at the hero.

Once the smoke cleared, All Might threw the Nomu to the path of Asura that jumped to avoid, but was quickly send back to the ground, by a punch of All Might.

The Nomu was sent back again, and the Path of Petra bring the Nakra Path to the area to heal the Path of Asura as the Human Path tried to hold All Might to steal his 'soul'.

But before that, All Might broke the hold and threw the puppet to the Nomu that knocked it out of the way.

"This is getting nowhere." Pain commented as he walked to the hero that punched the Nomu away and rushed to him.

"All Mighty Push." Pain said as gravity sent All Might flying away. "All Might Pull." All Might stopped mid-air and was sent back to the god, that made a gesture with his hand that sent him to the ground as pressure held him there.

The Asura Path created some brass knuckles and punched All Might on the face over and over again as Pain held him. "Enough." He ordered as All Might's face started to break. He coughed a little bit of blood as he stood up once the pressure disappeared. He was surrounded by all the paths as Pain looked at him with those impassive purple-ringed eyes.

"Do you see know?" He asked "How you are insignificant against the power of a god?"

"**A GOD?"** All Might asked with a chuckle "**A GOD WOULDN'T DO THIS MUCH CHAOS! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BE A HERO! TO SAVE PEOPLE!**

"I do." Pain said "But to save something, first, you need to destroy it and then, you can rebuild it. A world with neither; Heroes or villains."

All Might grinned "**IF THAT'S THE CASE, THEN I WILL HAVE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!"**

All Might rushed to Pain as all the paths went to him. All Might grabbed both the Asura and Human path and threw them towards the Nakara and Animal path. The Petra path opened a portal below All Might that he jumped and punched the Petra path out of the way.

"**DETROIT SMASH!"**

"All Mighty Push." The sphere of gravity and the gust of wind collided, but for Pain's surprise, the Detroit Smash, broke past the gravity and hit Pain in the stomach, expelling the air from his lungs and making him fall to one knee, as the paths got in front of him protecting him.

He glared at the hero "How?"

All Might laughed with his booming voice "**YOU CALL YOURSELF A GOD! BUT YOU STILL HAVE MORTAL LIMITS! AS LONG THAT YOU HAVE THAT, YOU CAN BE DEFEATED NO MATTER YOUR POWER!"**

Pain growled as he stood up. "We will see. Let's leave." All Might rose a brow "I know I cannot defeat you yet. But I already know that you are weak. And someday, soon enough, the world will see their peace crumble into dust."

The path of Petra opened a portal for each path and one for Pain himself. But before he could get in, he heard a "Deku..." He turned his eyes to Katsuki that was watching him with shock. He didn't answer.

A god doesn't need to talk with a demon.

***Void Bar***

"You son of a bitch!" Tomura growled as he fell to the floor once he got back from the USJ. "You abandoned us!"

"No. I saved myself." Pain said from a bar stool. "I am not strong to beat him just yet. But time will make me stronger and him weaker."

"_I agree."_

Tomura watched to the TV were his Sensei was speaking. "Sensei?"

"_Pain might be strong, but he isn't quite at All Might's level. He will become stronger as long he gains experience and maybe help. After all, a God needs disciples."_

Pain hummed "I agree." He stood up as the Petra Path opened a portal "I will leave. But I will come back when you need my help. Until then, Tomura, Kurogiri, and..."

"The Symbol of Chaos." With that he left leaving an amused All for One chuckle, taking his words lightly.

His downfall then.

**And done! That was chapter 2 of 'Path of the New God'. Hope you enjoyed. I actually like to write this chapter, planting the seeds for the eventual Pain vs Katsuki, Pain vs All Might 2 and Pain vs All for One. Also, the eventual creation of the Akatsuki. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review and PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any uploads. Also, remember to vote for the angel. IT IS IMPORTANT! At least for me.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: A True Angel


	4. Chapter 3: A True Angel

Chapter 3

**I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 3 of 'Path of the New God'. In this one, we will see the first Angel of Pain. First? Let me explain 2 things.**

**There were way too many votes. PMs and Reviews. This is important for the next point.**

**Thanks to Creus for a great idea that I will use. To have two angels. Not lovers or pairings, Angels. Let me explain, I will choose the pairing, but the two main followers of Pain are chosed.**

**And now, we can begin.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 3: A True Angel**

'After all, a God needs disciples...'

The words of All for One rounded Pain's head. He is a god. He is powerful and have a goal to save the world. But he has no one that believes in him.

He became a villain in the eyes of the public. They at least used his name, thanks to Eraserhead knowing it.

This will only make it harder. People will follow like sheep to the heroes. People that they look up...

"HELP!"

Pain looked down the rooftop he was sat, and he saw the presence of 4 people. From the scream, he can guess one is in trouble.

The Petra Path opened a portal where he got in and got into the scene. "What is going on."

The three assaulters stopped and turned to see his purple-ringed eyes shining in the dark. The same eyes that one of the guys attacking USJ had...

They stood up and tried to leave only for the Animal Path throw some dogs at them and killed them.

Pain walked to the victim. A woman with blue hair, orange eyes with tears on them and her clothes half broken. She seemed older than him, but not for much.

She looked at him and flinched under his stern look and gulped "Are you fine? Did they managed to do anything?" She shook her head and Pain nodded "Good."

Pain walked towards the end of the alley before she stopped him "Wait!" Pain looked at her over his shoulder "I thought you were a villain." She said and Pain turned around and walked to her.

This was it. She messed up and now this guy will kill her. She closed her eyes, just to feel something wrap around her shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw that what she had on now, was Pain's black cloak, leaving him shirtless.

He offered his hand to her that she took, watching those eyes that irradiated power. "Come with me, and I will show you who I am." he said and she found herself nodding. "Do you have a name that I can call you?"

"Konan. My name is Konan." Konan said and Pain nodded as they walked together into the portal created by the Petra Path.

The paths offered her a seat and a cup of tea that she nodded and thanked them as they ignored her.

Pain, with another cloak sat in front of her a cup of tea for himself "Why you helped me?" Konan asked as Pain took a sip of tea.

"Why not?" Pain asked back.

"Because you are a villain?" She said unsure and Pain gave her a stern look.

"No, I am not. But neither I am a hero."

"Then... what are you?"

"I am... a god." Konan blinked at his answer. She... wasn't expecting that answer. She can tell he has a powerful quirk. But to believe he is a god. It is kind of ridiculous.

"I can tell you don't believe me." Pain said "But it is okay. You will have time to know me." He said stepping up. "One of my paths will show you your room."

"My room?" Konan asked "Are you saying I will stay here?"

Pain nodded and said nothing. "But what about my home!?"

"What home? The one that they kicked you out?" Pain asked saying that the conversation was over.

In what did she just got into?

***Line Break***

Maybe she developed Stockholm Syndrome. She was kidnapped by a guy with a god complex that doesn't allow her to leave his lair or temple or whatever he considers where they are.

But he pays attention to her. He honestly seems to care for her, be interested in her conversations or origami and even tried to make some with her help.

She found it funny. A god asking help to mere mortal to make a figure out of paper.

A god...

A god that listens.

A god that takes care of you.

A god that helps.

And that doesn't ask for anything back...

She shook her head. This guy is a villain doesn't matter how you look at it. She just has to wait and the heroes will save her.

***Line Break***

"How are you today, Konan?" Pain asked her as they had breakfast, being served by the paths.

Konan nodded as she ate her bread "Quite well. Thank you." The bed that Pain gave her was probably, the best bed she ever slept. Pain is really taking his way to make her feel comfortable.

And this brings her to the next question.

"Pain, what is your objective? What is your reason to be like this?" Konan asked. Pain answered most of her questions. About him, his power, and even about anything that she wondered.

Pain closed his eyes as a small smile formed on his face "I want to save this world from itself. Erase the plagues known as heroes and villains. To create a new world from the ashes of the old one and me as it's god."

"And I wish for your help, Konan."

Konan eyes widened "My help? But I-"

"Konan; when I first saved you, I did out of good will. But then I wanted to show you who I am. To see if I am worth of being followed. Now I am for sure I am worth of being a god. And I want for you to be at my side. As my angel. A symbol of peace and prosperity. My right hand when I need you and when I don't."

"Konan, save the world with me."

Tears came to Konan's eyes as she nodded. She was accepted. She was going to make a change. She was going to be an angel for a new and better world.

"Yes, Pain-Sama."

**And done! That was chapter 3 of 'Path of the New God'. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks again for all the review you guys send me, it helps a lot more than you think, and see how many of you got invested in this story just like me, it keeps me motivated to write. So yeah, Momo will join as an angel (Unless you guys really don't want two angels), but her reasons will be different from Konan's. Konan will join out of admiration and kind of obsession, while Momo will go other path. And that's all! Remember to leave a Review, like said before it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: A New Dawn


	5. I Need Help

**Hey Guys, there is no easy way to write this. You probably know me as Roy D. Harper. A fanfic writer that uploads a new story every week and he really is inconsistent with uploads.**

**But for the rest of the people that know me, my name is Cristobal Contardo, or Cris for friends. I am 18, I live in Santiago de Chile, comune of Colina.**

**This year, I used to have a mom, but after 3 years, Cancer took her. That was three months ago. **

**And now, I am at risk of losing my dad too. He needs an open-heart surgery and that is quite expensive. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I am desperate, I opened a . **

**This is the first time I do something like this, so I hope it isn't too expensive, but besides getting a job, which in this time with COVID-19 is pretty hard, I don't know how else to help.**

**My sister is making sweets to sell and I will get a job to do this. Will I have to leave school? I hope not, but I need the extra money.**

**I know this is tacky, but please, if you enjoy my stories, if you enjoy my work, if you liked what I had bring the past 3 or 4 years to this community, I beg you for your help.**

**I'll explain the tiers quickly; **

**Tier 1: Read parts of not published stories. The title says it. The stories I am working on, or left, that never saw the light, you can read them. Or, read a teaser for a future chapter.**

**Tier 2: Brainstorm with Me. You have an idea for a story but don't feel like writing? Tell me your vision and I'll do my best to make it come true.**

**Tier 3: Write with Roy/ Buy Story: We can write a story or chapter together. Or, this is harsh for me, for many reasons, buy a story I stopped working on. This one we must talk first. For example: you want to buy traitor, but it is two chapters for being finished, I will refuse, but, you want to buy 5 Hearts, I will do it. It depends in a couple of things.**

**Again, I didn't want to resort to this, but honestly, I don't know what else to do. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long, in my ups and downs. I really wanted to avoid this.**

**With Love,**

**Cris.**


	6. Thank You

**Like the title says, thank you. Thanks to all the support, all the donations to save my dad. My dad got his surgery, he is still in the clinic, I got a job, my sister did too, and I am going to close the pages of the donations, no more point of having them anymore.**

**A special thanks to Will Stevenson, I am not sure what is the name of his acount, Willow Hatch and Daniel Kim, also to FireFox14 that they had been the major donors that I know that came from this page.**

**Honestly, I am going to post more content now, I don't know other way to repay the support, here, I am working on new chapters and new stories, and also, I decided to know you guys better by opening a Twitch account. My english is average and my gaming skills are below that, so if you want to laugh with me while I rage at LoL or Fall Guys, come by, I am ThiefGameplays.**

**Once again, thank you, I know this is repetitive, but ever since I got my first follower in 2017, I think, this had been my go-to hobby. And the reason is because I have a lot of people that read. And I want to thank, the most loyal readers, the most constructive people that motivated me across this journey:**

**Darth56**

**Er Kebbarro**

**D3lph0xL0v3r**

**Conz16**

**Waffenmia**

**Ma Boi**

**TheAussieRogue**

**X3Runner**

**Jss2141**

**SPark681**

**Zero Fullbuster**

**Gamelover41592**

**Roxas Itsuka**

**Edub102**

**There are more, I know, but this people are the ones that I know I will read in the Review section, and even some, I know I can PM in case I am stuck with a story and need help.**

**So that's all, I will try to update something today or tomorrow, depending how much time I have, but you'll have something. And if you want to chat with me, I stream on the weekends. Yeah, take care in this crazy times, and I'll see you soon.**

**With Love;**

**Cris 'Roy D. Harper' Contardo.**


End file.
